f1fanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
1st F1F Formula One 2011 PS3 World Championship
The 1st F1F Formula One 2011 PS3 World Championship will be the inaugural F1F Formula One PS3 World Championship season, which commenced on 3 April and will end on 27 November after 15 rounds and 3 Non-Championship races. The championship was run to F1F rules. F1 2010 will be the game used for the first 11 races and F1 2011 the game used to the last 4 rounds. All cars will be of equal pace. Early in the season the Playstation Network went down and the Korean Grand Prix (held on 24th April) and the German Grand Prix (held on 15th May) both had to be postponed. Racing resumed on 5th June at the British Grand Prix. Testing Season Testing Season started once 16 drivers had signed up for the championship. On the first day of testing another driver signed up bringing the current total to 17. Testing Season began on the 14 March 2011 and lasted for 2 weeks, ending on 28 March 2011, 6 days before the first race. Testing Season took place at the Montreal Circuit in Canada. The plan was that within the 2 weeks all drivers had a chance to post lap times at any point with the quickest drivers at the end being put into the F1 league, then F2 and so on if more drivers sign up. littleboy488 never posted a lap and oORIISEOo never contacted bradley1314 back. As seen from the times below there is a clear split in speed. Due to this bradley1314 decided that everyone down to Asanator would be in F1 whereas the others would be entered into F2. Final Lap Times:﻿ Teams and Drivers The Championship was first announced to the members of the Junior championship before also being announced to the members of the Official championship and also others. Car numbers were assigned to drivers as they entered the championship. Only 12 drivers maximum were able to participate in one race. At round 5 in Turkey bradley1314 attempted to use Computer controlled drivers to fill the empty slots on the grid. This did not work however as they were agressive and thus, all disqualified. From round 11 onwards the Championship will use the F1 2011 game, this enables up to 16 drivers to enter, so free spaces were advertised. Which drivers went into which championships was decided during Testing Season. After testing season and once sorted into championships drivers will also pick their own cars and also a teammate for the all new Teams Championship. However, after the postponement of the Korean and German Grand Prixs the second division fell apart due to lack of drivers and was thus ended. † BRM1992 experienced the 'Yellow Light of Death' during qualifying for the German Grand Prix. Upon purchasing a new PS3 console his name changed to f199player. Team and Driver Changes For this Championship a it was decided a Teams Title would also be fought over. This prompted each drive to pick a teammate and create a team. McRenault - Championship creator bradley1314 decided to pair up with olliekart and the team was created before the championship began, with the hope that both drivers would be in the same league. olliekart missed the British, Valencian and Korean Grand Prix's due to prior commitments. ryanmack drove the McLaren in Korea. Force Lotus - This team was set up by RoboCAT99 after he declared he had signed for Force India and also wished to be part of an all Australian line-up. With a strong team and teammate ed24f1, winner of the 1st Official F1Fanatic PS3 Junior Championship, was only too happy to drive the Lotus. Neither Force Lotus car arrived at the British Grand Prix, so ed24f1 drove the Ferrari Fercedes instead. RoboCAT99 also missed the German Grand Prix. Fercedes - A last minute creation put together by j3z_h and Kakundoo. With the F10 and MGP-W01 chassis' this promises to be a great threat. For the second round in Britain ed24f1 took the Ferrari seat after j3z_h didn't arrive. Kakundoo missed the opening round in Australia however and also failed to make the Turkish Grand Prix in which ryanmack09 took his seat. j3z_h and Kakundoo also both missed the Korean Grand Prix. Rosso Bull - Another team set up before the championship began. Brooksy007 and jamiet19 will be looking at both championships. Brooksy007 has attended every race while jamiet19 the Australian Grand Prix as well as the Turkish and Korean rounds. ryanmack09 filled the Toro Rosso for the Australian race. Computer player Jaime Alguersuari got the seat for the Turkish round. Saubiams - A team created out of BRM1992 and Shyguy2008. It was agreed that f199player (formerly BRM1992) could have the Williams but in every race that Shyguy2008 enters f199player would have the Sauber. The tam had no entries for the first race in Australia. Since then however f199player has driven the Williams in the British, German and Turkish Grand Prix's while Shyguy2008 took it for the Valencian and Korean races with f199player moved to the Sauber. Computer player Kamui Kobayashi drove the Sauber in Turkey. Virspania - A team created out of the remaining constructors, Virgin and Hispania. Computer players Timo Glock and Bruno Senna raced for the team in the Turkish Grand Prix and no-one else has driven for the team all year. In the lead up to the Non-Championship Monaco Grand Prix, ryanmack09 and Tamburen signed for the Virspania team, although both drivers failed to make the race as neither car was ready. Reserve Drivers - MoSs_611 Also on the lead up to the Non-Championship Monaco GP, MoSs_611 from Lebanon decided he also wanted to join the championship. With 12 drivers already competing MoSs_611 was handed a reserve drive, ie, he will get first choice of any available car over the weekend until F1 2011 comes out and he can obtain a full race seat. TheHolding TheHolding also confirmed at the same time he would like to partake in the championship, although confirmed he would not enter until F1 2011 was released. Report's Rules After much controversy in the 1st season of the Junior PS3 Championship bradley1314 put forward the idea to appoint a board of Stewards for the new championship consisting of three drivers who do not race in that championship. *The championship will still use the 2010 F1 game for the entire season. *After many 1st corner accidents in the junior championship especially any reported incidents anywhere on track will be looked into by the F1F board of stewards. If there is an accident somewhere the driver who is the cause will be given a chance to give the place back. If the place is not given back and the incident reported both drivers views will need to be studied carefully. Once this is done one of any of these penalties can be applied. There are also stupid penalties given by the game. Any disqualifications cannot be corrected but any penalties will be looked into and possibly reversed. In Game Rules * Points are awarded on a entry basis. If 6 drivers enter 1st=6pts, 2nd=5pts, 3rd=4pts, etc. If 3 drivers enter 1st=3pts, 2nd=2pts, 3rd=1pt. Calendar and Race Results Rounds marked with Light Blue are Non-Championship races. Points are awarded on a reverse entry basis, ie if there are 6 entrants, 1st gets 6pts, 2nd gets 5pts, 3rd gets 4pts etc. If there are 3 entrants, 1st gets 3pts, 2nd gets 2pts, 3rd gets 1pt. Rounds marked with orange are test rounds in which NO points are awarded. Scoring System Points are awarded to the top ten in each, but only if they finish.﻿ Key Drivers † Drivers did not finish the Grand Prix, but were classified as they completed over 90% of the race distance. Note: Rounds marked with Light Blue background indicate Non-Championship Race - Points are awarded on a reverse entry basis, ie If there are four entrants, the winner gets four points, second gets three, third gets two and fourth gets one. Bold indicates Pole Italics indicates Fastest Lap DD indicates Driver of the Day﻿﻿ Constructors † Drivers did not finish the Grand Prix, but were classified as they completed over 90% of the race distance. Note: Rounds marked with Light Blue background indicate Non-Championship Race - Points are awarded on a reverse entry basis, ie If there are four entrants, the winner gets four points, second gets three, third gets two and fourth gets one. Bold indicates Pole Italics indicates Fastest Lap DD indicates Driver of the Day